La course du Lapin
by Little lunar fox
Summary: Avant de rencontrer Link, Lavio a vécu une histoire, lui aussi. Voici le récit d'un modeste marchand ambulant qui, malgré ses faiblesses, a lutté de toutes ses forces pour offrir un espoir aux mondes de la Lumière et des Ténèbres.


-Approchez, approchez messieurs-dames-monstres et autres trucs. Je vends des pommes! Cinq rubis le kilo, pas cher!

C'est ce que criait à tue tête un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts, qui avait les oreilles pointues. Il portait un gros sac plein de fruits sur le dos qui était presque trop lourd pour lui et se faisait bousculer plusieurs fois sans même être remarqué par les passants.

-On en profite, c'est la saison!

Il soupira et posa son sac un instant au bord du chemin, s'essuyant le front. Il faisait sombre – comme tous les jours, pourtant il faisait chaud, l'air était suffoquant. Avec ses frèles bras de garçon de dix ans, il replaça son sac sur son dos et continua d'appeller des clients. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva enfin un acheteur. Un Hinox qui lui prit quelques pommes, le paya et repartit sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les marchands rembalaient leurs stands. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le garçon souffla. Il fit le total de ce qu'il avait gagné depuis qu'il était là le matin à huit heures.

" _Cinquante-deux rubis..."_

Bon, c'était suffisant pour le soir. Il fallait quand même qu'il finisse de les vendre avant qu'elles ne soient plus bonnes, c'est à dire d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Il alla acheter du pain, du lait et de la viande, puis il prit le chemin de sa maison. En quelques minutes, les lumières du village étaient déjà assez éloignées et commençaient à disparaître entre les arbres. Seule la lueur rouge-sang du crépuscule de Lorule éclairait à présent son chemin. Un corbeau poussa un cri rauque avant de s'envoler.

Il n'aimait pas trop le soir. C'était le moment où la pénombre s'allongeait lentement en recouvrant la terre, les silhouettes de saules pleureurs et d'arbres morts semblaient se tendre douloureusement vers le ciel comme autant de doigts crochus à la recherche de la lumière que ce monde avait perdu.

Alors, des cris étranges se mettaient à s'élever des forêts lointaines, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. L'une d'entre elles en particulier: La forêt des Squellettes. Un nom pas très original dans le coin, à vrai dire. Même le village se trouvant en bordure de celle-ci, où il vendait les récoltes de son petit verger: Il avait jadis un nom mais il avait été oublié, il est devenu tellement mal famé qu'on l'appellait le "Village des escrocs". Tout semblait nommé pour être rendu plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà, dans ce pays.

Il pressa le pas. A rythme régulier, il lui fallait une heure pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait plus que hâte d'être au chaud. En passant au sommet d'une coline, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et contempler le paysage de désolation qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Une silhouette imposante s'élevait au loin, se découpant sur celles des montagnes... Le château de Lorule.

Il se demandait comment vivaient les souverains qui se passaient les rennes du royaume depuis des siècles... Etaient-ils insouciants et indifférents à la froideur de leur pays? Ou pleuraient-ils sa décadence sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit?

Il eut un sourire. Quand il se posait ce genre de questions, les adultes lui disaient qu'il réfléchissait trop. Que ces sujets étaient trop compliqués pour un enfant. Avec un soupir, il reprit son sac et se hâta de regagner son domicile.

* * *

-Je suis rentré, maman.

Pas de réponse. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la ferma à clef pour la nuit. Il posa son sac sur la table, enleva ses bottes et accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau, avant de se diriger vers l'un des deux lits. Il sourit. Sa mère dormait encore. Il remit bien sa couverture et la remonta jusqu'à son menton pour ne pas qu'elle ai froid. Il alla ensuite mettre du petit bois et des buches sur les braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée, puis donna quelques coups de soufflets pour faire repartir le feu. Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail et commença à faire à manger.

Une demi heure plus tard, il était en train de goûter la soupe qui chauffait dans la marmite au dessus du feu.

-Lavio?

Il se retourna, et sourit.

-Ah, tu es réveillée. Comment te sens tu, aujourd'hui?

-Ca va, répondit sa mère d'une voix un peu fatiguée. Mais toi, est-ce que tout s'est bien passé?

-Oui, j'ai réussi à vendre – plus qu'hier, et j'ai pu ajouter aux économies, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Ta fièvre a baissé, on dirait! Tu as faim? J'ai pu préparer plein à manger.

Un peu plus tard, ils soupaient silencieusement en savourant le repas que Lavio avait préparé pour eux deux. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère prit la parole.

-Lavio...

-Oui ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je... Je suis désolée que tu aies à subir tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sourit-il. Je suis l'homme de la maison maintenant.

-Mais tu n'as que dix ans, dit-elle d'un ton un peu amusé.

-...Oui bon, c'est vrai, j'ai que dix ans. Mais je m'en sors plutôt pas mal, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Depuis la mort de ton père, tu travailles dur. La maison... le verger... Et moi qui peux à peine travailler. J'ai honte, tu sais. Sans cette maladie, les choses seraient bien moins compliquées.

-Maman, tu...

-C'est de ma faute si te surmènes autant. Tu prends des risques pour nous. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire plus.

Il la regarda un instant, un peu perplexe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il enfin. C'est parce que papa est mort qu'on est dans cette situation et ça, on ne pouvait rien y changer. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Continue de te reposer, je gère la crise.

Un silence. Elle se redressa, un peu tremblante. Il se leva aussitôt pour l'aider, quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Mon petit, dit-elle d'une voix inaudible. Tu es encore si jeune... C'est à une mère de s'occuper de son enfant, pas l'inverse...

Ils restèrent enlacés un instant, avant que Lavio ne sente sa mère grelotter.

-Retourne vite te coucher, je vais te rajouter une couverture.

Il ouvrit un coffre.

-C'est pas vrai, il n'y en a plus ?

-Regarde dans le placard au fond, il en reste deux. Et prends-en une pour toi.

-D'accord.

Il regarda dans le placard et farfouilla dedans.

-Ah ! Je les ai trouvées. Mais... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il en sortit une tunique violette, avec une cagoule dotée d'oreilles représentant une tête de lapin. D'abord surprise, elle rit.

-C'était là, ça ? C'était à ton père.

-Ah ! Encore un héritage de parents aussi classe que ce truc que tu me demandes d'avoir toujours sur moi et de ne jamais perdre, dit-il en riant, sortant de sa poche un étrange bracelet.

-Non, ce bracelet est vraiment important. Fais-y très attention !... Cette tenue, c'était à ses débuts dans sa troupe de ménéstrels. Il jouait le héros de la lumière dans une pièce.

-Le héros de la lumière ? Pourquoi en lapin ?

-Il a déjà du te raconter cette histoire. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Lavio se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné.

-Si ! Enfin... Un petit peu.

-Eh bien, d'après les anciennes légendes, les dieux firent don aux mortels d'un artefact représentant leurs pouvoirs : La Triforce. Comme il était dit que celle-ci exaucait les désirs les plus profonds de la personne qui la touchait, les hommes se firent la guerre pour l'obtenir.

Le garçon posa la tenue et s'assit sur son lit pour écouter plus attentivement.

-Un jour, mortifié par ces affrontements qui déchirait l'humanité, un roi convoqua sept sages, et leur demanda de sceller avec leur magie la Triforce dans une autre dimention, un monde pur et silencieux qu'on nomma la Terre d'Or. Ainsi les guerres cessèrent. Du moins quelques siècles. Mais un jour, tout bascula lorsqu'une troupe de bandits trouva une faille dans l'espace-temps, une entrée vers la Terre d'or. Face à la Triforce, ils s'entretuèrent... Et un seul homme sortit vainqueur. Un homme qui avait abandonné toute son humanité, qui avait gagné parce qu'il s'était montré plus bestial que les autres.

Il déglutit.

-Qui était cet homme ?

-Il s'appellait Ganondorf Dragmire.

Le vent semblait se taire soudainement dehors.

-Et... Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Lavio avec hésitation.

-Lorsqu'il toucha la Triforce, il fut transformé en monstre. Il était devenu l'effroyable créature à l'image de sa cruauté, le seigneur du Mal en personne, Ganon. Et la Terre d'Or devint la Terre des Ténèbres. Son règne sombre y débuta, et il entreprit de soumettre le monde de la Lumière. C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon, pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi, surgit armé d'une lame divine. Il pourfendit Ganon et ferma la porte entre le monde de la lumière et celui des ténèbres, et la paix revint.

-Attends, mais... Un monde de la lumière ?

-Oui. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-...Nous sommes dans la Terre d'Or ?

-Oui. Enfin, c'était la Terre d'Or jadis.

-Alors ca veut dire qu'il y a un monde parallèle au nôtre ? Il existe ?

-La plupart des gens disent que ce ne sont que des balivernes pour expliquer pourquoi le monde est si sombre... Mais moi j'y crois.

-Et la Triforce, qu'est-elle devenue ?

-Eh bien, quand Ganon s'est fait occire, elle se serait divisée en trois fragments. L'un repose avec lui, le second avec la famille royale du pays parallèle au nôtre, et le dernier avec l'âme du Héros. Et c'est pour cela que leur monde serait si beau.

-Beau comment ?

-Le ciel y est bleu, la nature y est gorgée de vie, les ténèbres n'y ont pas leur emprise, le soleil serait tellement brillant qu'on en perdrait la vue en le regardant au bout d'un instant. Il fut un temps où Lorule aussi était beau comme cela.

-Il a du se passer quelque chose de terrible pour que le royaume redevienne comme ça...

Elle toussa un peu. Lavio décida de lui préparer une tisane, qu'il lui donna quelques minutes plus tard. Elle le remercia et continua.

-En fait, peu après que Ganon ait été vaincu et que les ombres se furent retirées, obéissant aux cycles de l'univers, comme le noir et le blanc, la nuit et le jour, ce monde est devenu le miroir de l'autre monde. Une Triforce y serait née aussi.

Le regard vert de son fils s'agrandit.

-Hélas, le même scénario se serait répété... Les habitants de Lorule ont commencé à se faire la guerre pour l'obtenir. Mais ici, les anciens rois n'ont pas scellé la Triforce dans un autre monde... Ils l'ont détruite. Ce fut une erreur fatale, un sacrilège, et les dieux nous punirent en plongeant notre royaume dans la nuit à tout jamais...

Il eut un silence.

-Je comprends, maintenant. Mais... Pour le héros ? Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec cette figure de lapin...

-Jusqu'à l'époque du héros, les gens du monde de la lumière qui entraient dans cette dimension furent victime du même processus que pour Ganondorf : Ils se transformaient en représentant les désirs au fond de leurs cœurs. Comme la plupart avaient des ambitions impures, ils sont devenus des monstres, mais le héros – on ignore encore pourquoi, se changeait en lapin. Avant d'être l'un des premiers à savoir garder son apparence humaine.

-Donc en fait, on est les descendants des gens venus du monde de la Lumière. Et c'est pour ça que plein d'entre nous sont hybrides et on des têtes d'animaux.

-Exactement.

Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

-Hmm, ça a beau être fou, ça me paraît paradoxalement trop logique pour n'être qu'un mythe...

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

-Libre à toi d'y croire si tu le souhaites, mon fils. Hmm ? Fais voir ta main ?

Avec un peu d'hésitation, il la montra.

-Il y a plus de coupures qu'hier... Je t'ai dit de faire plus attention quand tu cuisines. Tu vas finir par te blesser.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air boudeur.

Ils savaient tous les deux comme il était maladroit. A tel point que même en marchant, parfois, il s'emmelait les pieds et tombait sans raison.

-...Bon, je vais faire les préparatifs pour demain.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Lavio était sur le point de se coucher. Il vérifia que sa mère était bien couverte, puis se glissa sous sa couette. Même après qu'il ait éteind la chandelle, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Il écoutait le vent qui soufflait dehors, les quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre.

Il pensait à Ganon. Au monde de la Lumière. A la Triforce.

 _« Si cette histoire est vraie... Ce serait bien si la lumière revenait sur ce monde ci. Du ciel bleu... Je me demande ce que ça donnerait... »_

Il prit l'étrange bracelet qu'il avait sortit un peu plus tôt et le regarda – non sans plisser le nez, il dégageait une odeur étrange. Il se demandait pourquoi ce vieux bijoux était si important aux yeux de sa mère, et pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il le garde sur lui.

Peu à peu, le garçon s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves, sans savoir à quel point sa vie était sur le point d'être bouleversée...

* * *

-Mince, je suis en retard !

Les rayons orangés filtrant à travers les ridaux lui indiquaient qu'il faisait complètement jour. Il regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait neuf heures. Sa mère s'était levée. Il se mit vite debout en enfilant son pantalon et son pull en même temps, manquant de trébucher. Après s'être habillé en hâte, il sortit, pour la voir qui coupait du bois.

-Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé ? ...Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Tu avais l'air exténué hier soir, et tu dormais bien. Donc je t'ai laissé dormir, il faut savoir se reposer de temps en temps. Et non, merci, il y a tout de même des choses que je peux faire sans problème. De toute façon, je ne vais pas mieux moralement en restant clouée au lit. Il faut que je fasse des trucs. Et le matin je suis plutôt en forme ces derniers temps.

-Ca veut dire que tu es en train de guérir alors, s'exclama son fils, tout content. Ca faisait des mois, il était temps.

Elle lui sourit. Elle avait toujours l'air fatiguée, mais elle était couverte, avait ses couleurs et avait meilleure mine depuis quelque temps.

-A propos de ça, je m'occupe de la maison et du verger. Tu peux aller tranquillement. Il faudra que tu passes chercher le médicament chez le pharmacien Garo en revenant.

-D'accord alors. Ne te surmène pas trop, hein ! A ce soir, fit-il en saisissant son sac de pommes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est surtout toi, sois prudent. Mais... Minute, Lavio !

Il était déjà éloigné de trentre mètres de la maison. Il revient en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton pull est à l'envers.

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction, avant de les baisser sur son col. On voyait l'étiquette.

-Oh, zut, fit-il en posant son sac retirant sa cape pour retourner son pull.

-Et d'ailleurs dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner.

-Ca va, je n'ai pas faim.

-Hors de question, rien qu'avec la marche qui t'attends, d'y aller le ventre vite. Demi-tour, et va manger quelque chose.

-Bon, bon... D'accord.

Lavio entra à nouveau dans la maison avec sa mère, l'aidant à porter le bois qu'elle venait de couper. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis, après qu'ils se soient souhaités bon courage, il partit.

Sa mère le regarda s'éloigner sur le chemin, son sac de pommes sur le dos, avec le même pincement au cœur tous les matins. Elle avait toujours peur que son fils ne rentre pas... Qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à son père un an auparavant. Qu'il se fasse attaquer par des monstres, ou pire... Elle était de très faible constitution, et le chagrin causé par la mort de son époux l'avait fait tomber gravement malade. Elle se sentait mal de voir son enfant prendre autant de risques à cause de sa propre faiblesse. Elle désirait de tout son cœur l'accompagner, et même faire ce travail à sa place. Mais elle le savait, son corps avait des limites. Les fois où elle avait essayé, ça s'était mal fini, et son état s'aggravait.

La chevelure brune violacée de son fils venait de disparaître entre les arbres. Elle prit une grande inspiration. A présent, elle commençait enfin à guérir après tous ces longs mois. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver enfin tous ses moyens physiques. Alors ils passeraient un dernier hiver là, puis ils partiraient -il était temps, cet endroit était de moins en moins sûr - en emportant des pousses du verger vers des terres un peu plus acueillantes. Vers l'est, au delà de la forêt des Squelettes, aux alentours du château de Lorule, sûrement.

Une fois là bas, ce sera dur au début, mais petit à petit, leur vie sera plus facile. Elle en était persuadée.

* * *

-Tiens tiens, le p'tit brun est de retour.

-Tu vends encore tes foutues pommes ?

Lavio soupira.

-Ouais.

Les deux garçons – en fait, l'un était grand et maigre, l'autre avait un visage porcin, des défences lui sortaient de la bouche, écartant ses lèvres d'un sourire grimaçant, barraient le chemin du plus jeune alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du village. Il avait réussi à presque tout vendre ce jour ci, il avait fait des courses et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

-Je voudrais pas dire, mais pour ce qu'elles sont tes pommes, elles coûtent un peu la peau du cul, dit le garçon porcin en en prenant une et commençant à jouer avec. Qu'est-elles ont de si exceptionnel?

Lavio ne répondit pas à ce commentaire, un regard blasé au visage. Evidemment qu'à ce prix là, c'était donné. Son père les vendaient au même prix, il n'avait pas à le baisser.

-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, dit-il en la lui prenant des mains et la remettant dans son sac. Enfin t'en fais ce que t'as envie... Mais si tu la veux, tu me l'achètes.

-Dans tes rêves, banane. J'ai pas envie de payer aussi cher pour ça.

Il grogna.

-Si vous êtes venus me dire ça, tous les deux, vous pouvez aussi bien aller vous faire voir chez les Stalfos.

-Répète, fit-il en le soulevant par le col, son sac tombant par terre.

-T'es sourd ou quoi, Ducon ?

Il se prit une torgnole.

-Même pas mal.

-Tu vas voir, enfoiré ! Eh, Tomm, jette un coup d'oeil à ce sac, môssieu avait un sourire débile en marchant tout-à-l'heure, p't'être bien qu'il a des trucs intéressants.

-Pas touche ! S'énerva-t-il. C'est pour moi et ma mère, c'est comme ça qu'on mange nous. T'as pas intérêt.

-Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Toi, le mec le moins dégourdit du pays ? Me tomber dessus ? Arf arf.

-Je vais te...

-Ca suffit, les mioches, gronda une voix bestiale derrière eux.

De sa tête féline et cornue à crinière abondante, son torse humain aux muscles saillants et son corps de cheval massif, un Lynel les surplombaient. Apeuré, le garçon porcin lâcha Lavio, qui ramassa son sac.

-Gamin, il te reste des pommes ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Elles sont de quand ?

-Heu... O-oui, une douzaine... Récolte d'hier matin...

-Je prends tout. Il me faut du frais, et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en a dans le coin.

-T-très bien, fit-il, un peu intimidé.

Lavio lui donna les fruits et prit l'argent. Il vérifia que le compte était bon, avant de lancer un sourire en coin aux deux garçons qui lui avaient cherché des noises, ces deux là ne pouvant rien faire ou dire sous l'oeil noir du Lynel. Le garçon porcin finit par lui tirer la langue et s'en aller avec son acolyte – qui semblait complètement à côté de la plaque. La seconde d'après, il les avait déjà oubliés.

Il marchait d'un pas sautillant sur le chemin, son sac plein sur le dos. Il avait tout vendu, il avait pu acheter pleins de choses dont ils avaient besoins, et le pharmacien avait confirmé que sa mère était en train de guérir après qu'il lui ai expliqué son état actuel. Le docteur allait passer le lendemain l'examiner. Pour couronner le tout, il faisait encore clair. Il allait rentrer tôt. Une bonne journée... Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. C'était presque trop parfait.

Au bout d'une heure – le crépuscule commençait juste à tomber, il était presque arrivé à sa maison. Il sentait une légère odeur de brûlé – sûrement quelqu'un qui faisait brûler des feuilles non loin, c'était l'automne, après tout.

Il allait pouvoir raconter les nouvelles à sa mère, ils allaient faire pleins de bonnes choses à manger ensemble – cette fois il avait même acheté du miel et de la confiture. Il allait finir de couper le bois et rentrer au chaud pour la soirée, il restera tranquillement à la maison le lendemain, le docteur viendra et dira que sa mère guérit bien, ils allaient lui proposer de manger avec eux, ils...

 _« Mais... Où est la maison ? »_

Lavio s'était figé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ca ne collait pas avec la réalité.

Il prit une grande goulée d'air d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Son sac lui échappa des mains. Il avait commencé à marcher, béat, sans y préter la moindre attention. Puis il se mit à courir. Il dépassa les derniers arbres et entra dans le verger calciné. Et il arriva à sa maison. Laissant s'échapper un « Oh, mon dieu », il se précipita vers les morceaux de murs encore debout au milieu des cendres fumantes.

-Maman, hurla-t-il en apperçevant sa silhouette au sol, le haut de son corps dépassant d'une partie de la toiture qui lui était tombée dessus. Il se dépêcha de dégager les décombres et de la sortir de là, la traînant avec effort sur l'herbe quelques mètres plus loin.

-Maman, tu m'entends ? Maman, répétait-il, paniqué.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-La... Lavio.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

-Des... Des bandits sont venus... Ils ont... Tout pillés et tout brûlé, je... Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas été là...

-On s'en fiche, le principal, c'est que tu sois vivante. Je vais aller chercher le docteur tout de suite.

-Lavio...

-Il pourra nous loger chez lui en attendant que tu t'en remettes. On va...

-Lavio ! Coupa-t-elle.

A son ton, il avait comprit que ce qu'il redoutait était réel. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'il vit au niveau de son ventre, à travers ses vêtements, des tâches de sang qui grandissaient. Il pâlit. Il eut du mal à respirer normalement.

-J-j'ai du te dégager trop violemment, bégayait-il, surprit de la teinte qu'avait prit sa voix. J-je dois me dépêcher.

La main de sa mère retint la sienne alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

-C'était déjà trop tard. Je... Des épieux de la poutre me sont rentrés dans le dos. Même si tu arrivais à ramener le docteur à temps, il ne pourra rien faire. Je...

-Tu... Tu plaisantes, hein? Fit-il en essayant de forcer un sourire alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent. C-c'est dans ta tête... Dis moi que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien, hein, maman ?...

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un silence de sa mère le glaçerait autant. Il baissa les yeux. Il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il ne sentit même pas les gouttes de pluie commencer à tomber. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il venait déjà de perdre son père, on ne pouvait pas aussi lui enlever sa...

Non. Il refusait d'y penser. C'était un cauchemars. Juste un cauchemars. Il allait se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller, et tout irait bien. Tout irait bien.

-Lavio !

L'appel de sa mère le ramena à la réalité d'un coup, lui faisant redresser la tête en hoquetant, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle était bien là. Plus blanche que jamais, des tâches sombres sur ses habits que la pluie ne parvenait pas à laver.

Non.

Il posa son front sur le sien.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas possible...

-Ecoute-moi, dit'elle d'une voix à présent affaiblie. Il ne reste plus rien ici. Le verger a brûlé. Tout a été volé. Il n'y a même plus de toît. Tu vas aller...

Elle toussa. Du sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Lavio n'arrivait plus à retenir ses sanglots. Elle posa faiblement sa main à l'arrière de sa tête.

-...Tu vas aller chez le docteur Maze. Tu lui racontera ce qu'il... Ce qu'il s'est passé. Et... Le bracelet. Le bracelet, est-ce que tu l'as ?

D'une main tremblante, il le sortit.

-Ne le perds surtout pas. Ne le montre à personne, tu m'entends ? Ce bracelet est spécial. Tu découvriras bientôt pourquoi. Mais garde-le secret. Et si tu devais vraiment le confier à quelqu'un... Ce doit impérativement être une personne de confiance, et une personne qui en aura besoin sans le savoir. C'est d'accord ?

-Maman...

-C'est d'accord, Lavio ?

-O-oui...

Elle sourit.

-Gentil garçon.

Elle se crispa de douleur et serra les dents. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne voyait plus nettement. Le visage de son enfant était en train de se voiler de ténèbres. Elle l'entendait l'appeller déséspérément. La sensation de douleur s'atténuait, celle des gouttes de pluie sur son visage disparaissait. Elle ne sentait plus que la chaleur de son fils qui la serrait dans ses bras.

-Je vais aller rejoindre ton papa, lui murmura-t-elle avec difficulté. Je te demande pardon d'avoir été si faible et de t'abandonner comme cela... Mais je serais toujours près de toi, mon fils. Toujours.

-Maman, s'il te plaît...

-Je t'aime.

-Maman, reste avec moi...

Sa voix était à présent inaudible.

-Je suis là, Lavio.

-Ne pars pas !

-Je... suis... ...là... …

Le cœur du garçon s'arrêta de battre un instant. Sa mère le regardait toujours.

-...Maman ?...

Mais ses yeux étaient éteinds.

Elle était partie.

Seul sous la pluie, il poussa un hurlement de détresse vers le ciel.

* * *

-Lavio ! Par les Déesses, mon garçon, réveille-toi !

Il reprit conscience avec un horrible mal de crâne. Sa vision se fit plus nette, pour apperçevoir une Chauve-souris anthropomorphe à la taille d'un enfant humain, habillée d'une veste et portant un monocle.

-D...Docteur Maze...

La Chauve-souris opina.

-Content que tu sois entier.

-J'ai fait un rêve atroce, vous savez... J'ai rêvé que ma maison avait brûlé et que ma mère était...

Devant l'air grave du personnage, il fut prit d'une brusque angoisse qui lui tordit le ventre.

Il n'était pas sur son lit. Il était trempé. Il avait froid. Ca sentait le brûlé. Il osa lentement tourner la tête sur le côté, et ce qu'il vit le brisa.

 _« C'était vrai... Merde ! Merde et Remerde ! »,_ songea-t-il tandis qu'il se levait en titubant vers un arbre pour vider le contenu de son estomac.

-Là, là, fit le docteur en lui tendant une pastille quand il se fut calmé.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Coassa-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Menthe poivrée. Ca va te remettre les entrailles dans le bon sens.

Le brun la prit et l'avala.

-Bon, fit le docteur. Tu peux me briefer un peu ? Enfin, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-Je... Je rentrais à la maison hier soir, et tout était déjà détruit. Des bandits etaient passés. Je...J'ai pu parler un peu à maman avant qu'elle...

Il ne put pas continuer. Il n'avait même pas pu pleurer sa mère, il avait fait une syncope peu après qu'elle ait rendu son dernier souffle. A présent, il se rattrapait. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer.

Maze émit alors des ultrasons qui attirèrent des chauve-souris normales. Il leur demanda d'aller chercher ses collègues, et qu'ils se hâtent. Environ une heure plus tard, une femme et un Lynel – celui qui avait acheté des pommes la veille, avaient couvert le corps de la jeune femme et l'emmenaient.

Lavio resta un instant à contempler les ruines de sa maison. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'y rentrerait plus jamais... Son regard tomba sur quelque chose. Un morceau de l'armoire qui était ensevelie. Il la dégagea – la femme qui accompagnait le Lynel vint le rejoindre et l'y aida, tandis que son compagnon posa délicatement le corps de la défunte sur une charette. L'armoire était calcinée, mais semblait en assez bon état. Il ouvrit une des portes avec difficulté... Il restait quelques étoffes trop pauvres pour intéresser les voleurs qui avaient échappé miraculeusement aux flammes, même si elles avaient prit un sacré coup de chaud.

 _« Au moins il me restera quelque chose. Mais... »_

Il en saisit une. Le costume du lapin. Il était intact.

-C'est... Impensable.

-Elle a peut-être été protégée par la magie des dieux, hasarda la femme. C'est une représentation du héros, après tout.

Les dieux se seraient souciés de protéger cette chose plutôt qu'une vie humaine ?

-C'est ridicule, cracha-t-il en la jettant par terre.

Il emporta les couvertures et les hissa sur la charrette. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, lorsqu'il se retourna vers la maison. Au milieu des cendres se trouvait la tunique, misérable, et pourtant, les yeux du lapin semblaient l'implorer. C'était son imagination, bien sûr... Mais ça lui pinçait le cœur. Il poussa un soupir et descendit de la charrette pour aller la récupérer. Lorsqu'il remonta, il s'assit en face de Maze et de la femme, à côté du corps de sa mère, serrant le costume de Lapin contre lui, le regard vide. Le Lynel tira la charrette de ses bras musclés, ses sabots claquant sur le chemin. Alors que le soleil obscur de Lorule s'élevait dans le ciel baignant le monde de sa lumière violacée, ils se mirent en route vers la maison de Maze, à la lisière de la forêt des squelettes. Ce fut le jour le plus sombre de la vie du garçon.

* * *

Lavio était debout dans une clairière de la forêt, face à la tombe de sa mère. Voilà une semaine que la tragédie était arrivée.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus gai ici que dans leur cimetière tout moche. Enfin... gai n'est pas le mot, dit Lavio lorsque Maze le rejoint.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit enterrée là. Lorsqu'elle se réincarnera, ce sera dans le monde de la Lumière.

Le garçon tourna un regard incrédule vers lui.

-Vous venez de parler du Monde de la Lumière ? Vous y croyez, vous aussi ?

-Si j'y crois ? Je descend d'une personne qui est venue chercher la Triforce il y a longtemps. Un type qui changeait tout le temps d'avis, alors au début il avait été transformé en balle. Hahaha !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire un peu forcé, se demandant si le docteur le faisait marcher ou non. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il tourna d'un coup ses yeux myopes vers lui.

-Je vais te dire un secret... Cette forêt est reliée au monde de la lumière. Il y a une faille ici. Une porte qui y conduit. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à la trouver. Seuls les héros et les morts en sont capables. Ou les gens extrèmement pas doués qui ne cherchent pas cette entrée et qui se sont perdus. Hihi. Mais maintenant, parlons de ton avenir, mon garçon. As-tu une idée de ce que tu comptes faire ?

Lavio repensa à ce soldat royal qu'il avait croisé deux jours auparavant. Il cherchait des nouvelles recrues.

-...Je vais devenir soldat.

-Quoi ?

La chauve-souris perdit son monocle.

-Tu as conscience à quel point c'est dangereux ? Du genre d'individu que tu risques de devoir affronter dans ce pays ? Les criminels capables des pires atrocités ?

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, docteur. J'en ai même fait les frais pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine.

-...

-S'il n'y a personne pour défendre ce pays des criminels et des monstres, des maisons vont continuer de brûler avec leurs habitants. D'autres gens vont perdre ceux qu'ils aiment. D'autres enfants vont perdre leurs parents.

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point, mais mon pauvre garçon, regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes gambettes, tu es couvert d'égratignures et... Et tu es tête en l'air.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester caché à attendre qu'une bande de cinglés vous tombe dessus. Et si je n'arrive pas à être un bon soldat, au moins, j'essaierai de protéger les gens.

-D'accord, mais...

-Je vais aller au château de Lorule et postuler à la garde.

-Et tu penses qu'ils vont t'accepter ?

-J'ai entendu un soldat qui recrutait avant-hier. Ils prennent dès douze ans, l'entraînement dure trois ans, puis on est assingés à des postes et on continue d'apprendre sur le tas. Je devrais m'en sortir. Bon, maintenant je vais profiter d'être là pour chercher du petit bois... A plus tard, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Maze le regarda s'éloigner.

-Regarde-moi ça, dit-il en s'adressant à la tombe. À peine douze balais que ton fils parle comme un homme... Et il a la bougeotte en plus. Crois-tu qu'il fait le bon choix ? C'est vrai, c'est peut-être sur un coup de tête... Il est encore tout chamboulé. Il se persuade d'être brave par instinct de protection. C'est normal pour un enfant de cet âge-là quand il arrive des atrocités pareilles...

Il marqua une pause.

-... Il a encore un peu plus d'un an pour réfléchir à tout cela. Il changera d'avis.

* * *

 _Un an et demi plus tard..._

Lavio était en train de sceller son cheval.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Demanda Maze pour la vingt-troisième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

-Pour la vingt-troisième fois, oui, je suis sûr de moi, répondit Lavio.

-Sûr-sûr ?

-Sûr-sûr. S'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien me passer mon sac ?

Maze s'exécuta en bougonnant.

-J'ai promit à ta mère de veiller sur toi. S'il t'arrivais quelque-chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Le garçon termina de hisser son sac sur son cheval, et regarda Maze.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et pour m'avoir recueilli. Mais je dois partir maintenant. Je viendrai vous rendre visite quand je le pourrais.

-Oui, j'y compte bien.

-Lavio !

Ils se tournèrent vers le Lynel qui arrivait avec un sac.

-Monsieur Elyo ?

-Je veux bien croire que tu sois très pressé de quitter ce taudis (Maze émit un « Mais, heu ! »), mais t'iras pas bien loin sans ça. C'est à croire que tu es fâché avec le concept de petit déjeuner le matin.

Lavio s'empourpra.

-a...Ah ha, c'est marrant, je venais juste d'y penser, tiens.

-Mon dieu, je stresse, couïna Maze. J'ai pas confiance.

-Allons, allons, Docteur, fit Elyo en posant sa main velue sur son épaule frêle. Il va bien survivre. Ce garçon est mieux bâtit qu'à l'accoutumée, pour vous avoir supporté une année entière.

Un rire – qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement, en fait, s'échappa de sa bouche aux dents pointues tandis que la Chauve-souris lui jetta un regard mortifié. Ils firent alors leurs adieux, et Maze versa une petite larme en voyant le garçon s'éloigner vers l'Est sur le dos de son cheval. Il leur adressa un dernier signe de main, avant de disparaître entre les arbres charnus de la forêt des squelettes.

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**


End file.
